covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcilla
The city is located in an faction island and is the host to the prime administratieve buildigns of Covenant of Royal Blood. The city is named after the founder of the faction, John Ray Arcilla. The Lord Governor of the city govern on society and economical level only. While the rest of the government govern their respectieve fields. The city is a multi cultured society where all faction members come to leave or to work. The city is open for every faction members. Visa is needed only for nations outside the faction while the members may travel without any restriction. Faction Main Buildings ﻿ The Covenant House of Council The Covenant House of Council is an official institution of CRB, it is the body of which shall provide the faction with the necessary impetus for its development. Essentially it defines the CRB’s policy agenda and has thus been considered to be the motor of CRB integration. It does this without any formal powers, only the influence it has being composed of national leaders. Beyond the need to provide "impetus", the Covenant House of Council has developed further roles; to settle issues, to lead in foreign policy, formal ratification of important documents and involvement in the negotiation of the treaty changes. This however must not confused with the function and jurisdiction of the Palace and the Assembly. Since the institution is composed of national leaders, it gathers the executive power of the member states and has thus a great influence outside established areas as for example inter factional foreign policy. The Covenant Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Covenant Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the headquarter of the Lord Ambassador. It's in this place where the Lord Ambassador invites his counterparts from other faction to discuss treaties and other important matters concerning foreign affairs. The building is composed of 2 towers, the Golden Tower and the Silver Tower. The Covenant Ministry of Defence The Covenant Ministry of Defence is the headquarter of Lord Protector. The place is where the Field Marshal (army), the Air Commander (air force) and Grand Admiral (navy) reports the situation regarding the war or just to inform the Lord Protector of the current situation of CRB military forces. The Head of Royal Intelligence Service comes to this building to give reports. The Covenant Ministry of Justice The Covenant Ministry of Justice is the headquarter of Lord Magistrate. The Covenant Ministry of Economy and Health The Covenant Ministry of Economy and Health is the headquarter of Lord Steward. The Covenant Ministry of Education and Technology The Covenant Ministry of Education and Technology is the headquarter of Lord Director The Covenant City Hall The Covenant City Hall is the office of Lord Governor. It is the place where the inhabitants of the Arcilla (faction capital city) comes with their problems. 5807428.jpg|The Covenant Ministry of Defence 2628121.jpg|The Covenant Ministry of Foreign Affairs 909218.jpg|The Covenant House of Council 7407058.jpg|The Covenant Ministry of Education and Technology 6591220.jpg|The Covenant City Hall 4146537.jpg|The Covenant Ministry of Economy and Health 3905431.jpg|The Covenant Ministry of Justice